objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA 6: It's Been a While
This follows "The Long-lost Yoyle City" (Pencil is sitting on the grass, sad, when Ruby walks by) Ruby: What's wrong Pencil? Pencil: Nothing, I'm just sad that Match is gone, and Bubble too. Ruby: Well we've still got Book and Ice Cube. Pencil: Yeah, we have, I'm surprised they decided not to promise not to switch. (Meanwhile) (Pin is seen upset about something) Yellow Face: Hi Pin, what's up. Pin: Yellow Face, I'm not in the mood. Yellow Face: Why, is there something? Pin: Yeah, and that's something is that I can't do anything useful without my arms and legs, I JUST WANT MY LIMBS BACK!!! (Meanwhile, again) Golf Ball: OK, team, one of us is going home, and we have to prepare ourselves. Firey: Yeah, I mean, I can't believe Puffball just betrayed us like that, all because she wanted the prize. Gelatin: it was also her fault we were up for voting. Firey: True. (In the TLC) Match: (Sighs) Why did I like have to like blow my cover just as we like won the contest. Donut: Well, you were kinda cheating. Match: Eh, true. BFDIA Title Screen Firey Speaker Box: Team No-Name, you're up for elimination again, why am I not surprised. Golf Ball: Because it was her fault we lost. Puffball: Oh be quiet. Firey Speaker Box: Yeah sure, anyways, we got 9378 votes, a record high, truly unprecedented. Fries: Just get to the likes. Firey Speaker Box: Fine, it's been a while since we've had a elimination anyway. (Puffball = 630, Golf Ball = 680, Fries = 831, Gelatin = 998, Tennis Ball = 1040, Rocky = 1121, Firey = 1150) Firey Speaker Box: And my owner wins the prize with 1150 likes, which is the most ever. Puffball: Wait a minute, he did nothing in the last episode, I was the only one who helped the flipping team, I should win the prize. Firey: Well you didn't deserve it after betraying your own team anyway. Firey Speaker Box: Spin the wheel to choose your prize. Firey: OK, but this is great, 1st I win BFDI Season 1, and then I... Firey Speaker Box: Just spin the wheel! (Firey spins the prize wheel) Prizes on the wheel: Give Pin her Limbs back. Automatic Coiny Slapper. Immunity into the Final 12. A subscription to ObjectNewsOffical. $100.000.00. Contestant Scanning Glasses. Let either Match or Teardrop rejoin. The ability to survive in water. Master Recovery Center. (Chosen) Firey: Cool. (The MRC falls to the ground, Leafy and Woody are recovered, and are both, along with Flower, sent to the LOL, where Bubble is) Firey Speaker Box: Much better. Tennis Ball: That wasn't very nice. Firey Speaker Box: Yeah whatever, now let's get to the elimination, the fans have been anticipating this for a year now, I don't have any cake, since the creator of the show forgot BFDI existed for for a while. Gelatin: OK. Firey Speaker Box: Safe are Tennis Ball (270), Gelatin (303), Firey (398) and Rocky (468). Gelatin: *Sigh* That was close. Puffball: What? I'm not safe yet, but I thought I was the most liked contestant. Golf Ball: IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO SELFISH, YOU WOULDN'T OF GOTTEN THIS MANY DISLIKES!!! Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, Fries is safe at 513 dislikes. Fries: To be honest, I was getting a little scared. Firey Speaker Box: It's down to Puffball and GB. Golf Ball: Bottom 2 again, but I can't be eliminated! Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, let's see what the fans said. 100dcx said: Golf Ball is too bossy, I'm voting her out. Golf Ball: You have no taste in character 100dcx! No taste. XanyLeaves said: Like Puffball, I don't know why, I've always liked her. Puffball: See GB, some people agreed with me. MegaAmazing said: I think Golf Ball should stay since she's interesting. Golf Ball: Thanks for saying I'm interesting. PDDRMAnimationPro said: Normally, I'd like, but Puffball just went ahead and betrayed her team, disliked. Puffball: I have no comment. Firey Speaker Box: Let's show the votes! (GB and Puffball's bars increase at a slow rate) and Puffball are seen staring in distress (GB's bar stops at 655, while Puffball's bar goes up to 1442) Golf Ball: YES! Puffball: What?! Seriously? Fires: She totally deserved it. Rocky: >:D Puffball: D': Firey Speaker Box: Well, goodbye Puffball. Puffball: Wait, before I go, I need to give Pin something. Pin: :O Really, what is it. Puffball: YOUR LIMBS! Pin: *GASP* :D (Pin's limbs reattach to her) Oh thank you Puffball, you're the best. Puffball: You're welcome, but sadly, I'll be in the TLC now. (Flies into the TLC and it closes, the LOL then closes and the lock comes on) Coiny: OK, NOW, we're the largest team. Pin: Yeah. Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, let's spin the wheel to decide the next contest. (Pin spins the wheel) Contests on the wheel: Show the Elimination Order Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain again Capture the Flag Collect Loafs of Bread Hide & Seek Talent Show A Big Maze A Quiz (Chosen) Ice Cube: Hmmm, OK, I guess. Needle: Wow, you actually spoke something that isn't a recycled line. Ice Cube: Thanks. Firey Speaker Box: Anyways, for the quiz, the 2 teams with the most points win and the team with the lowest amount of points will be up for voting. Nickel: *Sighs* Fine. (Later, after the teams choose 2 people to do the quiz, actually, Firey Speaker Box picked 2 people from each team, which is why out of all people, Bomby is competing) picked: W.O.A.H Bunch: Coiny, Bomby, Team No-Name: Golf Ball, Firey, Freesmart: Ice Cube, Book Yellow Face: Hey guys, it's starting. Tennis Ball: OK then. Pencil: Book and Ice Cube better not mess this up. Firey Speaker Box: OK then, let's get to it, 1st Question, who got the least amount of votes to join BFDIA in Episode 1? Firey: Bracelaty only got 18 votes, the least out of everyone. Firey Speaker Box: Correct, Team No-Name gets 10 points, Question 2, how many months did it take for you guys to reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain? Coiny: It took 8 months to get to summit. Firey Speaker Box: Correct, W.O.A.H Bunch gets 10 points, Question 3, who was the 1st person eliminated this season. Book: The 1st contestant eliminated was Donut with 573 dislikes. Firey Speaker Box: That is correct, Freesmart gets 10 points, the next question will be worth 20 points, so anyways, Question 4, who hosted the 1st couple episodes of BFDIA? Golf Ball: TV was, after all, he was closest to the Announcer. Firey Speaker Box: Correct, Team No-Name gets the 20 points, final question, what is 9 + 10? Book: Oh god, I don't know. Coiny: Ugh, do we get a hint? Firey Speaker Box: No. (Later) Golf Ball: Hmm, according to my calculations, the answer is 910. Book: Hmmm, I still don't know, but, 21 I guess. Coiny: I'll just give a random guess, ugh, 19. Firey Speaker Box: The correct answer is 19. Coiny: Yes. Firey Speaker Box: OK, contest done, now let's see the results. No-Name: 30, W.O.A.H Bunch: 20, Freesmart: 10 Firey Speaker Box: And Team No-Name wins at last. Fries: Yes! Firey Speaker Box: And W.O.A.H Bunch are also safe since they got 2nd. Pin: Yay. Firey Speaker Box: That means Freesmart are up for voting. (The contestants that did the quiz appear) Pencil: BOOK, ICE CUBE, YOU IDIOTS, YOU LOST US THE CHALLENGE! Ice Cube: Calm Down Pencil, at least we did something. Ruby: She's got a point. Pencil: OK, but if I go home, then I'll be with Match. Firey Speaker Box: (showing a screen with Pencil, Ice Cube, Ruby, Book) So viewers, rate the members of Freesmart, Like for prize, Dislike for elimination, voting ends July 12th 2015, and the episode comes as soon it's finished. BFDIA Credits Book: I can't believe we lost exactly after we won. Ice Cube: Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be both safe. Book: Yeah, thanks. Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA